Sisterly Love
by Chocolate Panda
Summary: What if Petunia had also been a witch? What path would she take? What person would she be? Set in Petunia's 7th year and Lily's 6th.


**Disclaimer: Anyone who thinks I own Harry Potter, raise their hand. Yeah, that's right-hey! You! Put your hand down! **

**So, I was thinking, what would happen if Petunia was a witch? What would she be like, how would she live in the wizarding world? I'm not the best writer, so anyone who wants to Beta for me, just tell me in the reviews, ok? (or PM me...either is fine).**

'Tunia, mum wants to know if-'

Lily burst open my bedroom door. I jumped, spilling ink all over my half finished Charms essay.

'Look what you made me do!' I howled. Lily shrugged.

'Should be more careful next time, shouldn't you?'

'I spent two hours on that essay!'

'Yeah, whatever. Ooh, what's this?' Spying a piece of parchment lying on the bedside table, she leapt nimbly across the room.

'Don't touch that, it's mine!'

'Ooh, touchy now are we? Let's see now...it's a letter! From your _boyfriend_!'

'Give it back! And he is _not_ my boyfriend!

'"See you when term starts, love Daniel." He signed it love!'

'So? That doesn't _mean_ anything! We're friends, that's all! _Give it back_!'

She began to dance around the room, singing, 'Danny and Tuney, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, second comes-'

'For God's sake, Lily, you're sixteen, _act your age!'_ I screeched, snatching it out of your hands.

'Like you're so much older,' she muttered.

'Lily, get the hell out of my room! Just _go away!'_

'Fine!'

She left, slamming the door behind her.

I sighed. Lily and I had never been the type of sisters to stay up well into the night exchanging secrets, but this was out of character, even for us. We had both been unusually stressful this summer- I about the immense amount of homework I had received (it seemed the teachers believed that the best way to prepare us for Seventh Year was to make sure we had as little free time as possible), and Lily about her recent break up with her (now ex) boyfriend, Severus Snape. The end result vaguely resembled a pack of lions fighting over a zebra carcass. Except the lions were armed with nuclear rocket launchers.

* * *

Ever since I could remember, I had lived in my sister's shadow. Though I was the eldest, Lily always outshone me. She didn't do it intentionally-but when you see a pebble and a diamond next to each other, you can't help but look at the diamond. Lily was, well, _Lily_. Thick red hair down to her waist, creamy skin, and startling green eyes. How could I, with my ordinary dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, even begin to compare? But the comparisons did not stop at appearance, oh no. Lily was top of her year, adored by teachers and staff alike. I didn't struggle in any of my classes, and I certainly didn't fail any, but coming second or third was a rare delight for me.

Then there were the boys. It seemed that every where she went, my sister would be followed by an unruly mob of teenage boys claiming undying love for her. I could never keep her boyfriends straight-in fact, it had been nothing short of miraculous how long Snape had lasted (three months).

I, on the other hand, had never, not once, had a boy look me in the eye and tell me he loved me. True, there was Daniel, but as I had said, we were _just friends_. Best friends, actually, and had been every since that first terrifying day on the Hogwarts Express.

I was brought back to Earth by a soft hooting.

'Oh, Latanya,' I said, addressing the large barn owl on my desk. 'Who knows, maybe this year will be my year. What do you think, hmm?'

Latanya averted my gaze and fell promptly asleep.

**Most chapters will be longer than this, but I'm not quite sure where I want to take this story yet. Anyone with plot suggestions, leave it in a review. Actually, even if you DON'T have a suggestion, review. Please. With sugar on top. I'll give you a virtual cookie. Also, if you want to make me really happy, read my other story. You don't have to have read Vicky Angel to understand it. See, I'm that nice. Doesn't that make you wanna REVIEW? **


End file.
